Once Upon A December
by Sarah Tigress Vida
Summary: I can't really forget him. You know, I did something that night, that I never really forgot, never could forget. My life was void the night I lost Sakurai forever. I loved him. My name? My name is Uchiha Yami, perhaps the last sole possessor of the M


_Disclaimer:((Look, I don't own Naruto. I just own Yami, her brother, and Sakurai and Kaine. Noone else. So no suing okay?))_

_Dancing Bears, _

_Painted Wings,_

_Things I almost remember,_

_And a song,_

_Someone sings,_

_Once upon a December._

I am captive, trapped in my memories of him. I remember a song, a song that Sakurai sang to me long ago. I think it was called _"Michiyuki"((_A/N: "Michiyuki" the ending of the Anime Loveless. I do not own, you do not sue.)) and he'd play it on piano. I can't really forget him. You know, I did something that night, that I never really forgot, never could forget. My life was void the night I lost Sakurai forever. I loved him. My name? My name is Uchiha Yami, perhaps the last sole possessor of the Mangekyou Sharingan, alive, at least. I have done an unforgiveable thing.

_Someone holds me safe and warm,_

_Horses prance through a silver storm,_

_Figures dancing gracefully,_

_Across my memory. _

FLASHBACK

"Sakurai-kun!" A young man turned to look at the girl. His bright, fathomless emerald eyes shone with love, the gold flecks in them making them shine in the light. His long brown hair fell to his shoulders, "What is it, Ya-chan?" "Will you sing that song again, for me?" Sakurai Selenae nodded, and began,

"_setsunasa no kagiri made dakishimete mo_

_itsumade mo hitotsu ni wa narenakute_

_yasashisa yori fukai basho de_

_fureau no wa itami dake_

_futari wo musunde kudasai_

_bokura wa mou yume wo minai_

_tomadoi nagara te wo totte_

_zankoku na yoake no hou he_

_arukidasu_

_hontou no kotoba wa kitto_

_hontou no sekai no dokoka_

_bokura no mukuchi na yoru ni_

_hisonderu_

_ima mo kitto_

_sabishisa wo shiru tame ni deau no da to_

_kuchidzuke wo kawasu made shiranakute_

_soredemo ima kimi to aeta_

_yorokobi ni furuete iru_

_kokoro wo sasaete kudasai_

_bokura wa mou yume wo minai_

_atatakai basho he nigenai_

_zankoku na yoake wo kitto_

_koete yuku_

_akirameteta sono shizukesa_

_hontou no kotoba wo kitto_

_aishi kizutsuke au tame ni_

_sagashidasu_

_itsuka kitto_

_setsunasa no kagiri made dakishimete mo_

_itsumade mo hitotsu ni wa narenakute_

_yoake mae no tsumetai hoshi_

_futari dake no michiyuki wo_

_douka terashite kudasai"_ Yami smiled, tears flowing from her eyes, "I'm sorry..Sa-kun." "For wha-" And with that, Sakurai Selenae was dead.

_Far away, _

_Long ago,_

_Glowing dim as an ember,_

_Things my heart,_

_Used to know,_

_Once upon a December.  
_

My brother, Yamato, saw me kill our parents when we were fifteen. Ever since, he has been quiet, and he never talks. He and I are close though. I wish...I only wish that I hadn't needed this so much, the Mangekyou. If I hadn't been blinded by the evil, sensuous suggestions of the Snake-man, maybe he, and they would still be alive. Every night, Yamato sings Sa-kun's lullaby to put me to sleep. I ask him if he thinks I could have resisted Orochimaru, but he says no. Though my outside appears strong, I am but weak on the inside. He has no clue how right he is...Yamato.

Someone holds me safe and warm,

_Horses prance through a silver storm,_

_Figures dancing gracefully,_

_Across my memory._

I remember, but only barely, the faces of my parents as I killed them. Brother and I had been working together as Toko Ame assassains, and I suppose that was when I was caught. I remember sitting in that dank cell, waiting for judgement, the things the guards did to me, and curling up at night singing Sa-kun's lullaby to myself, trying to erase the feelings, remembering him. Sakurai...I love you! _/YAMI! SISTER/ _Yamato keeps trying to bring me out of this dream I'm in, calling me. But being out in the open hurts, everyone reminds me of what I've done wrong.

_Far away,_

_Long Ago,_

_Glowing dim as an ember,_

_Things my heart,_

_Used to know,_

_Things it yearns to remember.  
_

I just wish I could remember your face, Sakurai, mother, father. I don't really think any more. I can't feel. I reveal nothing to the head of the new Akatsuki, for she keeps a close eye on myself and my brother. Her boyfriend too watches us with eyes like a snakes. His name confused me when I first heard it, 'Faeyt' The boy said. His name, sounding just like fate. I wonder every night as I curl up with my new Biiju inside of me, what if I hadn't killed them? Would I still become this? Would Sakurai still be here? But it's then I realize that my memories are dangerous...and I can only remember the song that Sakurai sung...on the first snowfall.

And a song,

_Someone sings,_

_Once upon a December_

_OWARI_

Selenae is the last name of one of my characters, Kaine Selenae, aka Kaiga Takashirou. So Yami killed her last surviving relative...Her brother.


End file.
